


On a Hot Summer Day

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Written for Sentinel Tbursday prompt 'heat'





	On a Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Tbursday prompt 'heat'

On a Hot Summer Day  
  
by Bluewolf

  
  
Cascade was in the throes of a heatwave.  
  
The surprising thing was how unhappy people in general were because of it. Or maybe it wasn't so surprising; while the average summer temperature was pleasantly warm, the people of Cascade weren't used to it being just this hot; nobody was sleeping well. Tempers were frayed, with the most minor of incidents quickly escalating to become major. The police, themselves irritable from the heat and lack of sleep, irritated because they were irritable, quickly realised that if they arrested everyone who was 'in breach of the peace' they would have half of Cascade's population in the cells inside twenty-four hours - assuming the cell walls were elastic enough to hold that number of people - and decided it was best to ignore the many punches that were being thrown.  
  
Arriving from Rainier in the early afternoon and joining his sentinel in the sweltering confines of Major Crime, Blair collapsed into his usual chair, muttering, "Earth Mother, I hate this heat! Thank goodness we're really only doing make work now till the semester ends on Friday. An introduction to next semester's work, but it'll all have to be gone over again then."  
  
Jim gulped several mouthfuls of unrefreshingly warm water from the bottle that sat on his desk, disliking the taste but knowing he needed the liquid. "I thought it was the cold that you didn't like?"  
  
"At least with cold you can put on another layer. But once you've stripped to the skin, what's left for you to take off? And if we did strip to the skin, we'd have to arrest ourselves for indecent exposure." He was looking around as he spoke.  
  
Jim had been paying little attention to the bullpen; now he too glanced around it and his jaw dropped. 'Stripped to the skin' was barely an exaggeration; Megan was wearing a skirt, but her upper half was clad only in a fairly scanty bikini top. H was unashamedly stripped to the waist. Rafe's upper body was clad in a sweat-soaked tank top. And Jim knew that his own T-shirt was as wet with sweat as Rafe's tank top. He spared a moment to think sympathetic thoughts for the people whose position meant they couldn't settle for a short-sleeved T-shirt but had to wear a proper shirt and tie even if they shed their jackets.  
  
Blair chuckled. "Looks as if 'the heat' is definitely feeling the heat," he murmured. "And it explains why you're all in here, hot though it is. If you were to go out, you'd have to put some clothes on."


End file.
